


Traitor, Spy, Surviver

by RoseDelSol



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDelSol/pseuds/RoseDelSol
Summary: He blinked his eyes open, hissing with the pain that drummed behind his forehead.What had happened? He was dead, was he not? Was the after-life supposed to be so painful?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr

He blinked his eyes open, hissing with the pain that drummed behind his forehead.

What had happened? He was dead, was he not? Was the after-life supposed to be so painful?

Belated he became aware of the hushed whispers around him. Wasn’t the after-life supposed to be peaceful and quiet?

Despite the pain he forced his eyes open. He stared up at the sky. The first signs of morning illuminated heavy rain clouds. A strong wind chased them over the firmament and Severus blinked. He couldn’t feel even the lightest breeze on his skin.  
He blinked again. He was in the Great Hall, the sky above him was just the magic ceiling reflecting the real weather outside. And the whispered voices around him?

Carefully Severus tried to look around. He could see people moving about, and he believed to have seen Poppy rush past him towards the entrance of the hall. Why was he not dead?  
Against his better knowledge he moved and tried to sit up and get a better view. “Wouldn’t do that if I were you, Professor.” Severus resisted the urge to turn around and stare at the person sitting at his head.

Severus closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again, Luna Lovegood stood at his side, looking down at him. “Madam Pomfrey said you shouldn’t move or speak. Your neck is still very, very tender. So… “ Luna paused for a moment, before she continued: “I will ask you questions, you blink once for yes, and twice for no. That ok?”  
Severus blinked, and Luna smiled softly. “Great. So, first question. Do you hurt anywhere?” He blinked. “Not your neck, right? Cause Madam Pomfrey put some ointment on it that should numb the pain and…” He blinked twice. Luna visibly calmed. “Good. Let’s see then… Is it your head?” He blinked. “Anywhere else” He blinked twice.

“Oh, that’s very good indeed.” Luna said and gave him a warm smile. “Your head hurts from the dehydration, but I need to check with Madam Pomfrey what we can do about that. I’ll get her in a moment, but…” Luna looked suddenly lost. “There are just so many who need her help. And we really don’t learn enough about healing magic here in Hogwarts.”

Severus frowned. He had so many questions, however he couldn’t raise them, and for most he didn’t have the words anyway. He saw Luna move her chair to his side and sit down. “I’m sure you will want to know what happened after… after the attack.” She shrugged seemingly lightly. “We all want to know, to be honest. But right now Harry is not very talkative. I can’t really believe that he’s truly gone now. You-know-who, I mean. It’s just unreal… “

Severus sucked in a breath, regretting it immediately as the pain flashed through his neck and throat. He was gone for good? And Potter lived? But how! Dumbledore had said that the boy had to die at the Dark Lord’s hand. Dumbledore had planned to sacrifice Potter, how could it be that he was not dead? Except… Severus’ thoughts raced, only increasing his damn headache.

The Prophecy. Horcruxes. Parsle… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…

Potter was a Horcux, had been a Horecrux since the Dark Lord had tried to kill him as a baby. Had Dumbledore known? Or had he gambled that someone could kill the Dark Lord once Potter was gone? Did it still matter? The war was over. Potter lived. He, Severus, had not failed his promise to protect Lily’s son. He had – though unknowingly – kept his promise, always.

Relief washed through him, so powerful it made him tremble. His fingers, arms, and legs were shaking with it. Lily’s son lived. Lived!

“Are you all right, Professor?”, came Luna’s voice from his left. She was bent over him, the worry having robbed her voice of the dreamy tone and her blue eyes huge. Severus pressed his eyes close, took a slow and careful breath and opened them again.

Yes, for the first time in a long, long while, everything was all right.

**Author's Note:**

> When I read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows I considered myself to be a grown up - hint: I was just pretending.  
> And then I believed that Severus Snape's death was like the most unfair thing in the world. Because really, shouldn't he have been given a chance to be happy after all?
> 
> I'm a bit older now, and maybe a little more wise, and I get that objectively, Snape's death was probably the best way to finish that story.  
> And I believe that even had he survived, he would not have been able to find happiness.
> 
> Still a little nagging voice in my head wishes that Snape could have found happiness and lived. Thus, this story was written  
> It's really shot, and once more pretty character-study-ish... Oh well  
> The topic of Severus Snape surviving is not an easy one, so I tried to capture only a brief moment, right after he wakes up.
> 
> As for Severus figuring out Harry to be a Horcrux? He was a very clever person after all 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos & Reviews make the author a happy bunny - talk to me about my stories, and I'll ramble back!


End file.
